


To Want, To Have, To Keep

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: On their fifth anniversary, Elladan can no longer take it and finally consummates their arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want, To Have, To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sons of Gondor Trick or Treat Exchange 2010. Recipient was Leianora.

Elladan paced back and forth, his mind still wrestling with the blow fate had dealt him five years ago this day by the hands of the Valar. The eagle, with the proposed treaty signed by Manwe himself, had come scant hours after he, along with his brother, had made their choice, had chosen to be counted among the Eldar...only for he, Elladan, to be promised away in marriage to a Man!

He looked over to where his husband sat reading paperwork. Perhaps he should have prepared a dinner or something for him? Not that their unconsummated marriage warranted much celebrating, but Faramir of Gondor had become an invaluable resource and helper in the short time since Elrond and Erestor had both sailed. Imladris was much the richer for having him there.

He however was much the more frustrated and on edge. The man was intelligent, witty and quite handsome, everything in fact Elladan had always wanted in a mate. Just...why did Faramir have to be a mortal?

If only the letter had arrived earlier...if he had chosen mortality as Arwen had. He would even now be happily living out his remaining time on Arda with Faramir by his side.

Instead he was married to someone he dared not touch. If he did touch Faramir, even in passing,...oh, he was so touchable, so tempting, with those deep soulful eyes, that kissable mouth and his body...

With a loud groan Elladan rubbed his face. If he touched his husband even a little he would not be able to stop. Elves mated for all eternity, he could not tie his soul to someone who would die in a few short decades only to leave him alone until the end of time! “Ah! What were the Valar thinking?”

*  
Faramir looked up at his husband’s outburst. He put aside his work and rose. “Is...is there something I can help you with, Elladan?” he asked. At Elladan’s glare he smoothed his hands down the front of the robes his husband insisted he wear; a nervous gesture. His husband’s grey eyes were nearly black with pent up emotion, emotion he wished were directed toward him.

“Yes,” Elladan finally snapped out, “you can stop being so damned wantable!”

Faramir blinked. Wantable? Him? By whom? Certainly not by this beautiful and desirable elf before him. He laughed nervously and started away. “Shall I go then?”

A hand, long-fingered and strong in grip, caught his arm. “No.”

Shocked by the sudden contact, Faramir turned back to stare wide-eyed at his husband.

With a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan Elladan used his other hand at the back of Faramir’s head to pull him closer.

When Elladan’s lips met his, Faramir could not help but gasp in surprise. In five years not once had his husband touched him. He had been kind, generous and encouraged Faramir to spread his wings and find his niche here...traits that had led to Faramir’s deep love for him, but he had never sought to consummate their marriage. As it would tie their souls together Faramir understood, intellectually, why it was better this way...every other part of him was now enthusiastically returning his beloved husband’s kiss.

So intoxicated was he by those kisses that Faramir did not notice when his robes fell to puddle about his feet until Elladan’s hand stroked along his now naked back, causing Faramir to shiver with pleasure.

Elladan pulled away slightly. “Are you cold? Shall I throw another log on the fire?”

Faramir ducked his head into the junction between Elladan’s neck and shoulder. His husband made sure that in the colder months there was always a fire in the rooms he frequented. Who could not love someone that thoughtful? “It was not a chill I felt,” he whispered. “It was...it was pleasure at your touch.”

For a moment, feeling Elladan still against him, Faramir feared he had said the wrong thing and Elladan would leave him, naked and aroused, alone in their office. But then that hand stroked along his back again, and he happily shivered again.

“I think that I should like to touch you more,” Elladan said, his breath against Faramir’s ear causing his knees to buckle.

“Yes, please husband,” Faramir said, clutching at Elladan’s tunic to stay upright.

Elladan simply picked him up and carried him to the rug in front of the fire. He laid the man down and scooped up the two pillows and the throw off the chair by the window. One went under Faramir’s head, the other he sat by the man’s hip. The throw he piled off to the side.

Faramir looked up at him uncertainly. His dark hair hung loose and shadowed his face so that all Faramir could see were the shine of his eyes. Faramir’s hands fisted by his side and he bit at his lip. What was his husband thinking? Did he find Faramir’s mortal form unappealing? Was he put off by the scars?

The elf interrupted Faramir’s rising unease by removing his tunic and leggings and lying down at his side. “You are so very beautiful,” Elladan told him. He ran his fingers over the scars on Faramir’s chest. “I am very thankful the forces of darkness were unable to kill you.”

Again Faramir shivered. He was so hard it almost hurt. A kind word from Elladan was usually enough to make him so, but this touching was a whole other level of arousal. His fingernails, though short, were digging into his palms as he fought to stay still for his husband’s pleasure.

Elladan however had other plans. He picked up the fist closest to him and kissed it open. “Do not be afraid, my husband, we take this journey together.” He placed Faramir’s hand on his own chest. “Please, touch me as much as you want.”

Faramir was surprised to feel the faint down of hair on Elladan’s chest. Sometimes he forgot that the elf was actually a peredhel, an elf with human blood. Tentatively at first he smoothed his hand over his husband’s chest. When Elladan did not stop him he started to grow bolder and ran his open palm over a nipple.

His husband groaned and leaned down to kiss him again, his own hand returning the gesture. Further emboldened Faramir brought up his other hand to grasp at Elladan’s shoulder.

As they kissed, Elladan’s hand brushed lower, first to Faramir’s stomach, then to his penis, hard and already somewhat wet with his own pre-come. At Elladan’s touch, Faramir’s entire body jerked as an orgasm flashed through him.

Faramir stared at the ceiling, absolutely mortified, as he fought to catch his breath. He came so quickly...Elladan would surely be angry at him or perhaps just disappointed.

“Mm.” Elladan nuzzled the side of his face and peppered his red cheeks with kisses. “You are so sensitive...I like that.”

The last of the tension left Faramir’s body at Elladan’s words. Only to return four-fold as his husband rose from his side. “Um...”

“Sh,” Elladan soothed him as he quickly returned with the jar of hand cream he personally made for Faramir’s hands. “I just had to get something to make this easier on you.”

Faramir’s blush deepened. “Oh.”

“Lift your hips up for a moment,” Elladan told him. He scooted the pillow underneath Faramir and made sure it was positioned just right. “How does that feel?”

“It’s fine,” Faramir whispered. He could scarcely believe that this was really happening. Was his husband going to finally consummate their marriage?

The slick finger pressing into him was a strong indicator, the part of his mind not moaning in wanton appreciation told him. He tried to tell that analytical voice to shut up, but was further distracted by Elladan’s neck. As his husband slowly prepared him for their joining, he left love bites all along that graceful flesh.

As Elladan slowly entered him for the first time, both gasped at the sensation. The sensation of not just their bodies joining, but also their souls. Faramir almost came again, it felt so good.

Elladan set up a slow rhythm at first, but as Faramir wrapped both his arms and his legs around his husband, urging him on, he quickly sped up. Faramir could not catch his breath from the intensity of the moment and the pleasure such a pace was giving him.

“El...Elladan,” Faramir managed to gasp as his second orgasm swept over him.

Moments later Elladan also tensed, the waves of his orgasm rippling through them both. He put his elbows down to keep him from completely collapsing onto Faramir. “Faramir, are you well? Did I hurt you at all?”

Now sleepy Faramir smiled softly and brushed some of his husband’s hair back behind his ear. “I have never been better, my husband. How are you feeling?”

Carefully Elladan disentangled them and moved to lay next to his beloved husband’s side. He removed the pillow beneath Faramir’s hips and, flipping it over, placed it right next to the other. He covered them both with the throw and pulled his husband close. “I feel...perfect. You are perfect, Faramir.”

Faramir blushed again and snuggled into his husband’s arms. His husband’s name on his lips, he fell asleep.

*  
Elladan looked down at the man sleeping in his arms, lit only by the dying fire. He felt weak for finally succumbing to his desires. He had never wanted anyone as much as he had wanted his husband. At the same time however he finally felt complete. For better or worse Faramir was his mate now, until the final sundering he would know no other.

He was brought suddenly out of his melancholy thoughts by Faramir’s cry and the twitching of his body. He debated the wisdom of waking his husband, but as the nightmare quickly grew worse he could abide no longer. “Faramir? Faramir!”

With a snap Faramir woke. He clutched at Elladan with a strong grip until he made sense of his surroundings and relaxed. “Sorry,” he said.

Elladan held him closer, soothing him until his heart rate returned to normal and his breathing slowed once again.

“Of what did you dream?” he asked. “Are you all right now?”

Faramir flushed and ducked his head. “It was a memory, not a dream, my husband. One that haunts me often, I am afraid.”

Elladan smiled. His heart leapt every time Faramir called him that. He would have such a short time with the beautiful man, he was now determined to make sure every moment they had together was a happy one. “Tell me of it? Perhaps together we can find a way to loosen its hold on you?”

“I...” Faramir rubbed his left hand as though it pained him. “When Frodo passed through Gondor with Sam and Gollum my men and I captured them for a time.”

“Yes,” Elladan prompted. “And you let him go rather than delivering him to your...to Denethor.”

Faramir nodded, his hands still restless. “What both Frodo and I have not mentioned is that...the weight of the Ring was so wearing on him, even then. He...he offered it to me one night while Sam slept.” He looked up into Elladan’s eyes. “I took it. I...succumbed and put it on.”

The words took a moment to register in Elladan’s shocked mind. “What? You...? But...”

“I gave it back,” Faramir said quietly.

“It was the epitome of evil. Did it not promise you the very Sun and Moon?” Elladan finally asked.

“It did.” Faramir stared at Elladan’s chin and wrapped his arms around himself as if suddenly cold. “It claimed it could bring my brother back and make my father love me.”

Elladan knew faced with that offer, he would have been lost. Without his brother by his side and the knowledge of his father’s love, he would not have survived his mother’s trauma and subsequent sailing. “How...how did you resist?” He rubbed Faramir’s upper arm seeking to drive away the chill.

Faramir’s smile was wry and twisted. “My brother died a hero. It was his dream, actually. He had always feared living to become as bitter and hateful as our father. How could I deny him his well-earned rest?” His eyes flicked up to Elladan’s then back to his chin. “As for my father...what I really wanted was his respect.” He laughed once. “The only way I could get that would be to give the Ring to him...and then I would be no better off and possibly worse. So I gave the Ring back to Frodo and at the earliest opportunity sent him on his way again.”

“Why did you not speak of this sooner?” Elladan asked, hugging him tightly.

His husband made a contented noise at being held so. “To what purpose, my husband? The Ring was destroyed and the king has returned. All is well.”

“You are a rare and wonderful man, my husband,” Elladan responded. His husband had been a Ring-Bearer...so that was why the Valar had sent the letter when they did. He would sing a thousand and one praises to them when they arrived in Valinor. Until then, however...he rolled them so that he lay atop of Faramir and kissed him deeply.

The man eagerly returned the kiss and they made love again in the light of the dying fire.

Faramir was his to keep.


End file.
